Sometime Around Midnight
by Marlin-Rae
Summary: I can't watch anymore... It makes me sick. Lenalee- You will drive me to the edge. AllxLenaxLavi *CHAPTER 2*
1. Chapter 1

Haha- so it's 4 a.m. I'm sick and wanted to write something~

I apologize for the suckage I haven't written fanfiction in forever!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own DGM or anything related... unfortunately ):

----

Sometime Around Midnight

By: ForeverxDrowning

Lenalee laughed and threw her arms around Allen's neck. He looked shocked for a moment, but it wasn't long before he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

_Snap!_

Lavi looked down at his writing utensil which was now in two pieces on the table. He sighed to himself before picking them up and tossing them into the library's garbage can. That had been the third casualty today.

"Maybe you should stop gazing out the window... You might actually get some work done..." Bookman muttered from his seat across the room.

Lavi looked down at what little he had gotten done so far.

"You know what? I think I'll call it a day," He closed his book.

"Already?" Bookman eyed him. "You are getting lazy... You'll have double the work tomorrow,"

"That's fine... I'll get up early,"

Lavi gathered what books he had been working with and headed for the door. Bookman muttered something about him being an idiot, but Lavi wasn't in much of a mood to joke around with his master. He left the library and dragged himself back to his mess of a room. After finding a good place to set his work down, Lavi took a seat on his bed and pulled off his headband.

Letting out a long sigh, Lavi ran his fingers through his hair. His stomach ached as Lenalee and Allen's kiss played back in his head. Oh, how he hated remembering things so well sometimes.

And that wasn't the only memory that came back to pester him.

He could remember last night... when he saw the two of them wandering around holding hands. Last week they had had a picnic, their laughter was so vivid, and Lavi swore he could still hear it as if they were in the next room. Three weeks ago, Lavi had come across them kissing and hugging near the library. That wouldn't have been so bad if they then hadn't tried to talk to Lavi as if everything was still normal between them. Everything had obviously changed once Allen had confessed to Lenalee. It was a sad fact, but the friendship the three of them had, had entirely changed.

Lavi was furious. Mostly, he was angry at himself. He was at fault for the entire situation after all. If he had stepped up first and said something, Allen instead would be in his predicament, and Lavi would be happy. Oh what a selfish man he was.

Allen and Lenalee were his friends, close friends, and here he was getting sick over seeing them together. He knew he should be happy; he actually wanted to be happy! But whenever Lavi thought about it all... knowing she would be in _his _arms, and would be giving _him _all her love, that she would be telling _Allen _how much she loved him. Lavi wanted to vomit.

A knock at the door, startled the red-head.

".. Come in?" He muttered out of habit and cursed at himself once realizing who his visitor was.

"Lavi?" Her voice alone seemed to brighten the dim room.

"Yeah?" He sat up straighter, doing his best to cover any emotion on his face and in his voice.

"What are you doing all cooped up in here? It's such a beautiful day today... you should come outside," She paused. "Allen and I were going to take a walk... we were wondering if you wanted to maybe come with us?"

Lavi cringed at the mention of Allen.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm not feeling very well. Maybe next time?"

"Not feeling well?" She walked further into the room, and Lavi caught a glimpse of her, more than he wanted to see at the moment. "You're sick?"

"Just tired, mostly," Lavi smiled, meeting Lenalee's gaze. He didn't tense up at all, even though her large, worried eyes caused his heart to beat faster.

She relaxed and nodded. "That's good. Be sure to rest then,"

"I will,"

She smiled at him and Lavi looked down.

"Have fun with Allen," He forced out, biting at his lip.

"Of course," She replied. "But we would have even more fun if you were with us,"

Somehow Lavi didn't buy that. They were a couple... why bring a third wheel?

"Feel better, Lavi" She gave him one last glance before leaving the room.

The door shut, it became dark again, and he listened to her footsteps until they were gone.

"... Feel better?" Lavi lied back on his bed, his head propped up on his hands. "Wishful thinking..."

Lavi closed his eyes, and could see Lenalee's face as clear as day. Smiling, laughing, and as he continued to let his thoughts wander he could see her lying in his arms. He could see himself kissing her, playing with her hair, and holding her close... He could smell her, taste her even.

"I love you," Those words would come from her mouth, and he would press his lips against hers before giving her his reply.

"I love you too, Lenalee.... I always have,"

Lavi slowly fell into unconsciousness, his dreams the only thing comforting him from the reality he already knew so well. Lenalee was all he wanted. She was the one he loved most, the one he lusted after most... And as luck would have it, the one thing he couldn't have.

_She will be yours, Lavi. She will be._

Constantly he tried to convince himself of the impossible.

_You will have her. _

Not a chance.

_One day._

_----_

Good? Bad? Let me know!

Thank you for reading ^^

~ Hannah


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who is reading and especially to those who leave me comments 33

This story was born so randomly BUT I've actually come up with a plot- so I hope you all enjoy!!!

Sorry for any misspelling/grammatical errors. I don't have spell check =___= So anything that needs to be fixed- point it out to me and I shall fix it!

R&R

~*~

The following day Lavi woke around noon. He knew Bookman was going to be pissed, but for some reason, he couldn't find a reason to care. Getting out of bed was a slow process and once he made his way out of his room, another half an hour had gone by.

"Lavi,"

Her voice was both the last and first thing he wanted to hear after waking up.

"Morning," He turned and smiled at the young Chinese girl.

"Hardly," She shook her head. "It's almost 1,"

"You don't say..."

"Are you okay?"

"Never better," It wasn't hard to lie, and Lenalee bought almost anything Lavi said.

She nodded and folded her hands behind her back. Her hair was almost long enough for her to pull back again, and just barely touched her shoulders.

"Allen was sent off on a mission this morning,"

"Oh?" He stopped staring at her hair, and met Lenalee's gaze.

"Yeah... somewhere over in Italy,"

"Your brother didn't send you with?"

"No... Kanda went. He said he had other plans for me,"

Lavi nodded, wondering why the hell Komui would send Kanda with him.

"And you,"

His head snapped back to look at Lenalee, both surprised and confused at her words.

"Me?"

"It isn't anything difficult... Transporting some supplies over to the Asia branch. A lot of walking for most people, but with our innocence we can travel the fastest,"

Lavi glanced down, listening to her words but having a harder time understanding as she went on.

"... Lavi,"

Her voice was soft and filled with concern Lavi didn't deserve. He looked back up at her.

"Are you up for it?" She paused. "If you are ill, I'm sure my brother can-"

"I'm fine," He cut her off. "It shouldn't be a problem..."

_Lying bastard._

"Great," Lenalee's smile caused Lavi to look away again.

_Ridiculous_.

Lavi couldn't even look at Lenalee the same way anymore. He felt like an idiot, and it wouldn't take long for Lenalee to realize something was up.

"We should go talk to, Komui," She was forcing a smile, obviously still worried.

"Okay," Lavi replied, masking his frustration best he could.

Lenalee turned and started walking. For a moment, Lavi watched her from behind. He studied her walk and how she moved her hips... He noticed the way her arms swung, how graceful each step was, and all of the folds in her clothing. Every last detail burned into his memory.

_It will only be for a couple of days... maybe a week._ _Everything will be fine._

Lavi reassured himself.

_I can handle a couple days. No sweat._

He finally began to follow her. His gaze often falling to Lenalee's waist and butt.

_A couple days..._

Lavi took a deep breath.

_I'm f*cked._


End file.
